Escrito en Piedra
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Las cosas no son lo que parece a primera vista, ni el pasado es tan inmutable como nos parecería. ¿Qué sucedería si nuestro futuro dependiera de lo que está sucediendo años atrás? Segunda part de Futuro incierto (otro fic)
1. Buscando respuestas

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers del capítulo 1x23. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

**Capítulo Uno:  
"Buscando Respuestas"**

_Puedes irte lejos, puedes tomar pequeñas precauciones. Pero, ¿de verdad has huido? ¿Podrás llegar a escapar? ¿O acaso no has tenido la fuerza o la astucia para esconderte del destino? Pero el mundo no es pequeño y tú sí. Y el destino puede encontrarte en cualquier parte_

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

Me desperté sobresaltado, medio adormilado debido al brusco despertar. La mesa del escritorio estaba repleta de ficheros llenos de anotaciones y más anotaciones. Y la taza de té, que por suerte estaba vacía, se había volcado en el mismo momento en el que había incorporado.

Me había quedado dormido, mientras revisaba los ficheros de los individuos evolucionados. Así era como los llamaba mi padre. Para mí todo esto era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Hace tres meses, tenía un agradable puesto de profesor en la universidad de Madrás. Ahora me estaba jugando el prestigio siguiendo los pasos de la teoría de mi padre. Teoría que había corroborado con mis propios ojos. Existían, verdaderamente existían, personas capaces de volar, curarse rápidamente, mover objetos con la mente y un montón de cosas más que mi padre ni siquiera imaginaba.

No tenía la fórmula, el esquema genético exacto que había usado mi padre como base para localizarlos, pero sabía que se trataban de unos pocos genes, apenas cuatro variaciones minúsculas en el genoma del ser humano. Estos eran los responsables de aquellas anormalidades. No es que pensase que fuesen monstruos de circo. Pero en términos genéticos, aquellas personas no eran normales.

Intenté despejar la cabeza, para darme cuenta de qué me había despertado. Hasta que oí a alguien agitarse en una de las habitaciones. Me dirigí raudamente hacia la habitación.

La habitación de Molly

—Solo era una pesadilla —le decía para tranquilizarla. Molly sufría aquellas pesadillas con una frecuencia cada vez mayor. Pesadillas sobre el hombre del saco, Sylar. Me sentía responsable en gran parte, yo había animado y ayudado a mi padre en la teoría de su libro. Y aquello había dado pie a su viaje a Estados Unidos. Si nunca hubiera viajado hasta Nueva York.

Sylar jamás habría existido.

—No puedo verle, no puedo encontrarle —gemía Molly medio dormida, mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos. Los temores de Molly provenían de su incapacidad para encontrar a Sylar. Aquello le provoca pavor, y a su vez dificultaba el uso de su poder. Impidiendo que pudiese encontrar a Sylar. Un círculo vicioso que no sabía como cortar.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí —intentaba reconfortarla. En su corta vida, había sufrido demasiado. Sylar pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Molly.

—Ya sé que estás aquí. A ti sí te encuentro —contestó enjuagándose las lágrimas. Al parecer se tranquilizó un poco al verme a su lado y se recostó en la cama. Había decorado la habitación expresamente para ella. Después de la noche de la explosión, Molly había seguido necesitando mis anticuerpos para la cura de su enfermedad. Pero ya había conseguido curarla del todo y no sabía qué demonios hacer con ella. Por un lado quería protegerla, pero sabía que lo que necesitaba era una familia de verdad.

Volví al escritorio dispuesto a continuar con el trabajo que estaba realizando, pero el cansancio ya no lo podía aguantar más. Me eché en el sofá tapándome con una manta, que al parecer había pertenecido a Sara Ellis… No, a Edén McCain, quería decir y que había dejado prestada a mi padre. Llevaba más de un mes investigando la manera de crear un inhibidor. Una sustancia que eliminase temporalmente las aptitudes. Pero seguía siendo un total fracaso. El problema no era que la sustancia que había conseguido desarrollar no pudiese inhibir el poder. El problema eran los efectos a largo plazo. El ADN del sujeto tratado podía acabar convertido en gelatina y eso no era nada bueno.

Y ese no era el mayor problema.

Mi mayor preocupación, era el debate moral que tenía que afrontar. Tenía dos opciones: Revelar al mundo la existencia de esta gente "especial", con lo que el prestigio de mi padre y el mío serían restituidos. O no hacerlo, mantener oculto a estas personas. Sabía que una revelación como esta provocaría un gran tumulto. Mucha gente consideraría peligrosas a estas personas. Y más aun desde el incidente en la plaza Kirby. Si la gente descubriera que fue una persona la que estalló sobre el cielo de Nueva York, se armaría un escándalo. Con estos pensamientos me quedé dormido en un sueño repleto de pesadillas.

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

Papeleo, Papeleo y más papeleo.

Algunos piensan que el trabajo del FBI es emocionante y gratificante. Pero en los folletos promocionales de reclutamiento no hablan de la burocracia de este trabajo. Aquí estoy, rellenando los últimos informes para cerrar el peor caso de toda mi carrera.

El caso del asesino en serie llamado Sylar.

Todo había comenzado seis meses antes. Cuando Sylar empezó su ola de crímenes en Las Vegas, Nevada. La lista de asesinatos de Sylar era muy larga, muertos por congelación, muertos atravesados por objetos romos, muertos partidos en dos y lo más insólito de todo, aquellos que tenían la cabeza abierta en dos.

Lo peor de todo era que el caso tenía que ser cerrado por falta de pruebas. Ninguna maldita huella, ningún testigo, no había nada que nos diese una pista acerca de cual había sido el origen de este asesino. Y yo misma había terminado el caso, cuando apunté a Theodore Sprague como el candidato a ser Sylar. Yo sabía que Sprague no era el asesino que estaba buscando.

Pero tras su muerte, Sylar ya no había vuelto a asesinar y mis superiores opinaron que debía de haber acertado. Y Ted resultaba ser un candidato excelente, un agente de ventas de material médico, que había viajado por todo el país. De esta manera Ted se había convertido en el célebre asesino y en terrorista tras su muerte.

Sí, terrorista también, se le implicaba en la misteriosa explosión producida en Nueva York. Investigaban una conexión encontrada, entre el asesinato de una animadora en Odessa y un descarrilamiento de trenes, en los cuales habían sido sustraído material nuclear. De poco podía servir mi declaración de que Ted no era terrorista, jamás podría convencer a mis superiores de que Sprague era capaz de emitir radioactividad por su cuerpo.

El ruido de un sobre cayendo sobre mi mesa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté al repartidor del correo.

—Lo han remitido de la oficina de Nueva York —contestó el anciano repartidor y continuó con su tarea monótona.

'Agente FBI Audrey Hanson. Asunto: Caso Sylar' decía en el remite.

_«Estupendo una pista falsa más para el informe» _pensé mientras abría el sobre. Empecé a leer sin mucho entusiasmo. Al parecer se trataba de la declaración de un taxista de Nueva York, que afirmaba que Sylar buscaba a una lista de personas concretas. Me dispuse a leer los nombres de la lista. "Felipe Acerra, David Berman, D.L. Hawkins, Leonie Pinkham, Byron Bevington, Adam Soo Hoo, Niki Sanders, Linda Tavara…" ¿Linda Tavara? Aquel nombre me sonaba, había sido la primera víctima de Sylar en Nevada. "…Daniel Buzzetti, Norman Ventris, Isaac Méndez…" ¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? "…Sparrow Redhouse, Tracy Chobham, Amid Halebi, Nicholas Datre…" Datre había sido otra víctima en Chicago hacia cinco meses. "…Michelle Valcek, Paula Gramble, Candace Willmer, Curtis Hovsepian, Harry Fletcher, Nathan Petrelli…" ¿Petrelli? ¿El hermano de Peter Petrelli, el enfermero de Nueva York? "…Ethan Kimball, Noel Menzies…" Menzies había sido otra víctima "…Abu Aswan, Penkala Burton, Frank Cavanaugh…" otro acierto más "…Teresa Hue Pham, Diego Vela, Matthew Parkman…" Aquí me paré volviendo a releer el nombre… ¿Parkman? ¿El mismo agente de policía que podía leer la mente? Había bastantes más nombres en aquella lista. Pero aquello me había llamado la atención. Matt Parkman y Peter Petrelli no habían sido víctimas de Sylar, pero tenían algo en común con él. No eran tipos normales. Uno podía leer la mente y al otro lo había visto volverse invisible en una calle de Nueva York.

Aquello sí me que me había picado la curiosidad.

No podía tratarse de un estafador, aunque hubiese obtenido los nombres de las víctimas por los periódicos, tanto la información sobre Petrelli como la de Parkman no eran de dominio público. Además había algo más inquietante, todos los aciertos con los nombres de las víctimas correspondían con aquellas a las que se había extirpado el cerebro. Y ese truculento detalle no había llegado jamás a la prensa.

—Mohinder Suresh —leí el nombre del declarante.

Tendría que hacer una última visita antes de cerrar completamente el caso.


	2. Vidas reconstruidas

**Capítulo Dos:  
"Vidas reconstruidas"**

Somos ante todo, criaturas de costumbres. Y nos sentimos atraídas por la seguridad de lo que nos es familiar. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando lo familiar se torna inseguro? ¿Cuándo el miedo que tan desesperadamente intentamos evitar nos encuentra donde vivimos?

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

—Te digo que va a ser un niño —le explicaba por enésima vez a Jan. Había vuelto hacía un mes del hospital y todos mis ánimos y mis esfuerzos estaban totalmente enfocados hacia el bebe que esperaba.

—¡¿Y si no lo es?! —preguntaba furibunda señalando la habitación que habíamos destinado para nuestro retoño. Yo me había propuesto sorprenderla y lo había conseguido. Había pintado la habitación de azul. Y comprado ropa de niño, así como algunos juguetes en consonancia.

—Pasado mañana es la ecografía —continuó ella—. Podías haber esperado hasta que el medico nos lo hubiera dicho.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso habría quitado la gracia de la sorpresa —dije con una sonrisa tímida en los labios—. Además, ya sabes que no me gusta la idea de que examinen a Matt júnior.

_«¿Matt júnior?»_ me vino de la mente de Janice.

—No creo que haya nada de malo en un escáner —contestó dejando un lado la pregunta que yo había oído—. No le van a hacer nada parecido a un análisis de ADN —A mí me ponía nervioso la idea de que el bebé que esperábamos se pareciera a mí. Irónicamente, la mayoría de los padres desean que sus hijos se le parezcan lo más posible. Pero yo no deseaba que mi hijo tuviera mi aptitud. Poder leer las mentes de todas las personas cercanas a mí, no era un don.

—El profesor Suresh me contó que era imposible que alguien supiera qué personas pueden tener estas aptitudes. Pero la gente para la que trabajaba Bennet lo sabía. Es decir, ¿y si alguien nos está espiando? —aquella idea me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero al fin y al cabo, aún seguía teniendo los restos de un marcador radiactivo en la sangre. No sabía si Gitelman había logrado su objetivo de derribar el satélite de rastreo. Y en cuanto al otro sistema de búsqueda, estaba al cuidado de Suresh.

Lo cual no era mucho consuelo.

_«¿Y si es una niña?» _pensaba y a la vez me preguntaba Janice mientras sostenía un bate de béisbol infantil y una pelota de softball.

—Entonces le enseñaré a jugar al béisbol, a pelear como los chicos, a escupir y a mear de pie —dije contestando a su pregunta.

El trabajo de guardaespaldas me dejaba bastante tiempo libre. Y si lo había decidido invertir en pintar la habitación del color equivocado, no me iba rendir hasta dejar clara mi postura. Janice parecía que iba a responderme, pero finalmente decidió desistir. Desde que podía leer las mentes, había conseguido salirme con la mía más veces que antes.

—Y supongo que si es niña también escogerás tú el nombre, ¿verdad? —me preguntó tiempo después durante la cena.

—Si es niña, que no lo va a ser, el nombre lo pones tú, cariño —contesté cordialmente. A veces para salirme con la mía tenía que dar mi brazo a torcer.

**_POV: Molly Walker_**

Mohinder era mi héroe.

Un héroe que pone muy mal las inyecciones, pero mi héroe. Me había curado de la enfermedad que me había puesto mala. Y ahora me cuidaba tanto como podía. Intentaba hacer la comida, llevarme a la escuela pública en la que me había matriculado y otras tantas cosas que hacen los padres.

E intentaba sobretodo, encontrar una manera de ayudarme a encontrar al hombre del saco. Yo no podía encontrarlo, no sabía donde estaba. Él había matado a mis padres y herido a mí otro héroe, el agente Parkman. Podía encontrar al resto de los que había conocido. A la familia de Las Vegas. A la chica rubia que vivía en California. Al hombre que volaba, que estaba en Washington.

Pero seguía siendo incapaz de encontrar al hombre de mis pesadillas. Y tampoco podía encontrar al hombre de la espada que había aparecido en la plaza aquella noche. Mohinder me había comprado un atlas mundial repleto de mapas de todos los rincones del mundo por Navidades. De esa forma siempre podía encontrar a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. Era un regalo muy raro para una niña, pero a mí encantaba. Después de la cena me había dedicado a buscar al desaparecido hombre de la espada.

—¿A quien buscas Molly? —me preguntó Mohinder tras verme con una chincheta encima de un mapa de Asia político.

—A Giro Nagamura —contesté con una sonrisa.

—Se dice Hiro Nakamura —me corrigió—. ¿Sigues sin poder encontrarle?

—No, no le encuentro. No está en ningún lado —contesté muy bajito la última frase. Este hombre había desaparecido. No era igual que el hombre del saco, Sylar como le llamaba Mohinder cuando no sabía que le escuchaba. Sylar estaba escondido de alguna manera, pero Hiro sencillamente no estaba en ningún lugar que pudiera marcar con el mapa.

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

Me intrigaba que Molly no pudiera utilizar de nuevo su don al cien por cien. Pensaba que la enfermedad podía haberle dejado secuelas en su poder. No podía encontrar a Nakamura ni a Sylar. Aquello me intrigaba. ¿Y si no volvía a recuperar su poder del todo? ¿Y si no había podido curar a tiempo la enfermedad y se había vuelto crónica? El timbrazo del teléfono me sacó aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

—Dígame —contesté tras descolgar el teléfono.

—¿Mohinder Suresh? —pregunto una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Si, soy yo —contesté precipitadamente—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy la agente Audrey Hanson del FBI de Nevada, llamaba para preguntarle acerca de una declaración que realizó a primeros de octubre del año pasado. ¿Podría ir a verle?

No recordaba de qué estaba hablando hasta que me acordé de Sylar y el aviso al FBI que realicé. Pensaba que el FBI me habría tomado por un bromista de muy mal gusto. Pero al parecer me había equivocado.

—Esto… Pues si podría hablar con usted… —empecé a decir.

—Estupendo. Le veo en mañana a las ocho en su apartamento —contestó la Agente del FBI.

_«¿Mañana?»_ casi iba responderle que estaba de acuerdo, cuando noté que había colgado. Parecía que tuviera prisa. Y no creo que le hubiera importado si me hubiera negado. Intenté centrar mis pensamientos de nuevo en el asunto que estaba estudiando. Dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre Sylar y el FBI, algo que creía que podía dejar fuera de mi vida por fin. Y buscando por enésima vez la formula del inhibidor que estaba buscando.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

Nueva casa, nuevo nombre, nuevo estado, nuevo instituto, e incluso parecía que también tenía nueva familia. Antes de la visita de Ted a nuestra antigua casa, la cual quedó hecha añicos, pensé que mi familia no aceptaría como era. Mi don, o lo-que-demonios-sea-que-hago. Pero resulta que todos mis temores habían sido infundados. Tanto mi madre, como Lyle aceptaban el hecho de que yo no era normal. Era evidente que no les molestaba este detalle. Excepto cuando sufría algún corte, golpe o quemadura. En esos momentos, notaba su mirada estupefacta clavada en mi nuca, al ver como me curaba en un instante sin ningún dolor. Después de la noche del ocho de noviembre, acabamos mudándonos a California. Papá al parecer había estado preparando un plan de emergencia, por si teníamos que desaparecer de la vista. Empacamos las maletas y nos fuimos todos, incluido Bigotitos, en rumbo a nuestra nueva vida.

Aunque por un lado deseaba volver a ver mi familia biológica, Peter y Nathan. Entendía las razones por las que mi padre me decía que era mejor alejarse de ellos. La carrera política de Nathan sufriría un grave traspié, si de repente aparecía en la mansión de los Petrelli, haciendo una visita. Además, destrozaría una familia. Nathan tenía sus propios hijos, mis hermanastros. Y una esposa que le quería, pero que no entendería lo extraño de la situación. En cuanto a Peter, no quería volverle a ver a los ojos. Él había confiado en mí para que parase la bomba y finalmente me había rajado.

No pude dispararle entonces.

—Osita, el desayuno está listo —sonó la voz de Papá al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Esta era mi familia y había sido una tonta buscando afuera lo que siempre había tenido.

—Ya voy —contesté rápidamente al tiempo que ponía las zapatillas. Salí de la habitación y bajé los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos. Cuando llegué a la cocina ya estaban empezando a comer.

—Claire, date prisa en comerte tu desayuno o Lyle se co… —comenzó a decir mamá. Pero de pronto se quedo callada en medio de la frase.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté asustada pensando que le había pasado algo. Pero estaba quieta mirando el fregadero, pero no era el único quieto. Lyle estaba con la boca abierta y un trozo de tostada entre los dientes y papá estaba girándose para saludarme con la mano. Agité la cabeza intentado despejarme, pensando que estaba viendo alucinaciones. Pero no había duda, se habían quedado quietos.

Y había un silencio sepulcral en la casa.

—¿Papá? ¿Lyle? ¿Qué os pasa? —pregunté asustada. Aquello no era normal. La clase de cosas no-normales que había dejado atrás hacía dos meses. Oí un ruido en el salón, pasos de unos pies calzados con botas. Me dirigí temerosa al origen de aquel ruido. Al cruzar la puerta vi una figura situada a espaldas mía y que miraba a través de una de las ventanas. La figura se giró y reconocí que se trataba de una mujer. De unos veintitantos, con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Vestida con una cazadora marrón, vaqueros y botas de montaña.

—¿Claire Bennet? —preguntó la intrusa. Intenté preguntarle quien era y qué demonios hacía aquí. Pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió—. Perdona. No te he reconocido tan joven.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo… quien eres tú? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento si te he asustado —dijo aquella mujer. Aunque no parecía que le importase mucho mi estado, porque volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana—. Mi nombre es Sandra Parkman —se volvió para mirarme a los ojos—. Y vengo del futuro.


	3. Knock, knock

**Capítulo Tres:  
"Knock, knock"**

_A pesar de sus fanfarronadas, la triste realidad del hombre es que no puede escoger su triunfo. Sólo puede escoger cómo se comportará cuando el destino llame a su puerta. Con la esperanza de que tendrá el valor de abrirla._

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

Ya había llegado a Nueva York. La última vez que había estado en "La Ciudad", mi principal sospechoso perdió la tapa de los sesos en un supuesto accidente de tráfico. Ted Sprague había muerto a manos del verdadero Sylar. Pero las autoridades decidieron atribuir su muerte debido a que la furgoneta del FBI volcó. Ahora me importaba un pimiento. Hablaría con ese tipo, ese tal Mohinder, para descubrir cómo demonios obtuvo la información. Quién del departamento había filtrado esos nombres.

Después cerraría el caso de una vez por todas.

No solo era la presión de mis superiores, para que cerrase el caso. Si no que todo había perdido sentido. Sylar había sido una verdadera incógnita como asesino en serie. Sus víctimas no guardaban ninguna relación. Ni de edad, ni de profesión, nada en común. Y la manera en que habían muerto muchas de ellas no guardaba tampoco sentido alguno. Algunas de sus víctimas parecían haber muerto por razones tan absurdas como robar un coche. O dormir en una habitación de motel.

Y además, según las pistas que teníamos, había actuado en más de dos docenas de estados diferentes, lo cual lo habría catapultado al puesto número uno de los asesinos en serie. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de estos, Sylar deseaba pasar desapercibido. De hecho, habríamos desconocido su nombre, su alias, si no hubiese sido por el testimonio de mi anterior compañero en el FBI antes de morir. Las últimas palabras suyas habían dado el nombre de su verdugo, pero nunca supimos qué fue lo que vio para decir ese nombre.

En la mayoría de los casos de asesinos en serie, siempre se está a la espera de la siguiente víctima. Una espera morbosa, pero necesaria, pues cada víctima es una posibilidad más de que cometa un fallo el delincuente. Pero Sylar no fallaba y cada víctima era una espina clavada. Y la pesadilla de todo investigador en esta clase de casos, era que el asesino consiguiera dejar de matar. Si acababa su carrera de asesinatos, era casi seguro que ya no pudiese encontrar el rastro. Las pistas se borraban y los recuerdos se volvían más inseguros.

Pero en el FBI teníamos delincuentes y asesinos para regalar. De hecho, una vez terminase este caso me metería de lleno en la investigación del magnate Linderman. Un mafioso que estaba siendo investigado por el FBI desde hacia dos años. Y que era sospechoso de mandar asesinar a dos agentes federales en uno de sus hoteles que poseía en Las Vegas. Cogí un taxi desde el aeropuerto, para dirigirme a la dirección de este testigo. Que pondría fin a seis meses de infierno.

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

Miré el reloj de la mesa del despacho por octava vez, o bien había conseguido echar atrás el tiempo como Hiro Nakamura, o este reloj iba muy lento, porque los minutos me parecían horas. Apenas faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Molly se acababa de despertar, y por suerte todavía eran las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de llevarla al colegio.

Mi única preocupación en aquel momento era la visita del agente del FBI. Tenía bastantes razones para estar nervioso. Sin contar que estaba cuidando a una niña de diez años, que era testigo federal, sin tener la custodia legal. Había cometido bastantes tropiezos con la justicia. Había conducido a Sylar, sin quererlo, hasta dos de sus víctimas.

Dalia Smither e Isaac Méndez.

Había encubierto la muerte de Peter Petrelli pero aquello era agua pasada porque (¡Gracias a todos los dioses del panteón Hindú!) aún seguía vivo. También había encubierto el asesinato del hombre de la compañía, ese tal Thompson. En parte también creía que era responsable de la muerte de Eden McCain, es decir de Sara Ellis. Y creo que no se me olvidaba ningún crimen que hubiese ocultado. Tenía la sensación de tener escrito en la frente, con un letrero luminoso y parpadeante, la palabra "ENCUBRIDOR". Y que mi armario estaba a rebosar de esqueletos.

Intentaba repasar los detalles de mi declaración anterior. Tal vez el FBI había dejado de considerarme un testigo y había decidido ascenderme a la categoría de sospechoso. Según los periódicos en los cuales había salido a la luz el caso Sylar, el FBI carecía de pistas que condujesen al asesino.

—La agente del FBI está viniendo para acá. Está subiendo en el ascensor. —dijo Molly restregándose los ojos y me giré en redondo intentando entender lo extraño de la situación.

—¿Conoces a esa mujer? —le pregunté. Ella asintió, y yo me encontraba con el estomago aun más revuelto que antes.

_«¡Aquello era estupendo!»_ pensé con ironía. Solo faltaba que encontrase a Molly y acabaría directamente con los huesos en la cárcel.

—Escóndete en tu habitación —le dije tranquilamente, aunque la voz se me quebró—. No hagas ningún ruido. Y no escuches.

Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber dicho la última frase.

Pedir a un niño que refrene su curiosidad es algo imposible. Molly ya estaba en su habitación cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Aunque ya sabía de su llegada con antelación, eso no impidió que mi corazón empezara a latir con mayor rapidez. Abrí la puerta y observé a la recién llegada. Tal vez había sido por mis temores, o por la impresión que me había llevado con su llamada por teléfono. Pero en mi mente me la había imaginado, más bien como un ogro. En cambio era atractiva, más de lo que me esperaba. Rubia con el pelo corto, ojos oscuros, y la cara salpicada de pequeñas pecas. En cambio la imagen de una celda cerrándose, borró de mi mente aquella agradable impresión.

—Supongo, que usted es el señor Suresh. ¿Cierto? —preguntó la mujer al tiempo que enseñaba su identificación del FBI antes de cruzar la puerta. Al parecer estaba empezando a parecerse al ogro que había esperado.

—Si… soy el Señor Suresh… esto Mohinder Suresh —dije medio tartamudeando.

_«Tranquilízate, Mohinder» _me decía a mí mismo. La agente entró echando un vistazo al apartamento, me pareció que su gesto no era nada casual, sino que se fijaba en cada detalle que componía mi despacho. Se giró en redondo y me miró a los ojos, mientras yo me sentía como un insecto examinado por un entomólogo a través de una lupa.

Le ofrecí un asiento y algo de té de manera educada. Pero ella rechazó la bebida al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón y sacaba un bloc de notas.

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

—Según parece hizo una llamada al FBI el doce de octubre del año pasado, asegurando que un tal Sylar había asesinado a seis personas de esta lista —dije mientras le entregaba una fotocopia de la lista. Mohinder asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Sí, es cierto. Seis personas de esta lista murieron a manos de Sylar —contestó—. Aunque en aquel entonces el FBI no parecía saber nada de este psicópata —exclamó con un tono cortante, casi acusador.

—Bueno, eso es porque el nombre del asesino no se divulgó por todas las oficinas del FBI. Si los detalles del caso se divulgaban públicamente, podían aparecer imitadores indeseados —le expliqué inmediatamente, aunque no percibió el doble sentido de aquella afirmación. Suresh parecía estar nervioso por algo, removiéndose continuamente en su sillón, intentando tomar una postura relajada sin ningún éxito.

—¿De donde obtuvo el nombre de Sylar? —pregunté al tiempo, que me disponía a anotar sus palabras.

—Sylar, fue el objeto de investigación de mi padre, en su teoría de la evolución —empezó a decir aunque la garganta se le secó a media frase. Y tuvo que echar un sorbo de té. Yo le miré con cara interrogativa, intentando entender qué demonios quería decir—. Verá mi padre, al igual que yo, era genetista en la India. Desarrollo una teoría sobre la evolución humana —se paró para comprobar si yo tenía alguna pregunta.

—Continúe, por favor —respondí, empezaba a sospechar qué vendría a continuación. Eran más que sospechas, certeza.

—Detectó un rasgo genético especial, una aptitud mejor dicho, en el ADN de determinados individuos, gracias al Proyecto Genoma Humano.

—¿Una aptitud? —pregunté aunque ya apenas tenía dudas de lo que significaba.

—Bueno… sí, verá… mi padre creía que dichas alteraciones de ADN permitirían realizar logros extraordinarios —se paró a media frase, intentando coger aire para dar un salto al vacío. Un gran salto de fe—. Logros tales como la levitación, la telekinesis, la regeneración rápida de tejidos… —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. Y se me quedó mirando con el rostro expectante y a la vez suplicante. Yo había dejado de anotar pero seguía escuchando atentamente lo que decía.

—Ya veo… no me cree —dijo posando los ojos sobre la libreta.

—Le creo Señor Suresh —exclamé en un tono aséptico—. Le creo, porque he visto tales cosas.

No pensaba anotar nada de esto en el informe. El rostro de Suresh parecía estar tener un rictus entre la alegría, el recelo y la incredulidad.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

—¿Del futuro? —pregunté asombrada.

Aquello sí que no me lo había esperado. De todas las cosas no-normales que había temido que apareciesen en California, en mi nueva vida. Aquello, sí era inesperado. La mujer asintió con la cabeza. Y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo retrocedí unos pasos cuando se me acercó tanto.

—Te tengo que poner a salvo. Recoge cualquier cosa que necesites y algo de ropa. Tengo una furg… —comenzó a decir aquella mujer.

—¿A salvo? ¿Irme? ¿A dónde? —le interrumpí saliendo de mi estado de estupefacción—. No pienso irme a ningún lado.

—Escucha —dijo con voz firme y algo me impulsó a obedecer, a escuchar cada una de sus palabras con total atención—. Estás en peligro. No sé cuanto tiempo me he adelantado a él. Pero sospecho que no es mucho. Haz rápido una mochila y te vienes conmigo.

—¿Por qué estoy en peligro? —pregunté, aunque me temía la respuesta. Al parecer la razón por la que aquella mujer estaba tan nerviosa, era debido a la llegada de alguien aquí.

—No tengo tiempo para tonte… —empezó a decir y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome de arriba abajo—… Duérmete. —mandó con la misma voz firme de antes y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.


	4. Revelaciones

**Capítulo Cuatro:  
"Revelaciones"**

_A veces las respuestas son más poderosas que las preguntas. ¿Cómo puede suceder esto? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué ellos y no otros? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

Llevaba casi una hora hablando con la agente Hanson. Al parecer el tiempo iba ahora a un ritmo desorbitado. Ya le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre Sylar, su dirección en Queens, la inspección que había realizado la policía de Nueva York, le había entregado una copia de la cinta con el nombre de Sylar. Del intento de asesinato de Sylar en mi apartamento, aunque me salté la parte en la cual Petrelli acababa con un trozo de cristal en la cabeza. Pero ahora la agente del FBI empezaba a atar cabos y el curso del interrogatorio tomaba un cariz que no me gustaba.

—A ver si lo entendido. Sylar, buscaba y mataba a aquellas personas que estaban en su lista. ¿No? —preguntó al tiempo que yo asentía indeciso. Aquello me implicaba directamente en sus asesinatos, me convertía en una especie de cómplice al señalar a las personas especiales.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de porqué mataba a esas personas? ¿De por qué les extirpaba el cerebro? —preguntó expectante.

—Bueno, por lo que yo sé, Sylar era… es capaz de copiar, o extraer, de alguna manera, las aptitudes de otros —empecé a decir, pero al ver su cara intenté aclararlo un poco—. Puede hacer lo que sus víctimas, bueno las personas que les extrajo el cerebro, hacían —La Agente Hanson recapacitó durante unos momentos aquellas palabras.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo casi para sí misma. Me miró a los ojos al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta—. Verá, durante seis meses hemos intentado encontrar algo en común en todos sus asesinatos—. comenzó a decir—. Pero lo único en común era que cada vez se volvían más y más… —se paró unos segundos y tras decidir terminar la frase dijo—… extraños.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al mapa que tantas veces había reconstruido con los esquemas de mi padre, la agente Hanson también hizo lo mismo al tiempo que yo señalaba en el mapa a las víctimas conocidas de Sylar.

—Linda Tavara en Las Vegas —exclamé poniendo una chincheta—. Nicholas Datre en Chicago. Noelia Menzies en Nueva Orleáns. Frank Cavanaugh en Boston —otras tres chinchetas, otras tres víctimas—. James Walker en Los Ángeles —dije poniendo la chincheta y esperando que Molly no estuviera en ese preciso momento escuchando tras la puerta—. Charlene Andrews en Midland —respiré hondo al tiempo que preparaba otras tres chinchetas más y esperaba la reacción de la agente Hanson —Zane Taylor en Virginia —notaba cómo ella contenía la respiración al ver que marcaba aquella localización en el mapa—. Dalia Smither en Bozeman e Isaac Méndez en Nueva York —puse la última chincheta y esperé la reacción de la agente del FBI.

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

_«Isaac Méndez»_

Me vino a la mente de dónde me sonaba ese nombre. Isaac Méndez había sido la persona que había identificado a Ted Sprague, como fugitivo. No, no lo era. Me había quedado mirando la foto de Isaac Méndez, el verdadero Isaac Méndez, y este hombre no se parecía. No había sido él, la fecha de su muerte no correspondía. Sylar, había utilizado no sólo su poder, sino su nombre. Y ahora sabía qué aspecto tenía. No se me olvidaría nunca. Miré a la cara a Mohinder, y cogí una chincheta de su mano.

—Theodore Sprague —clavé una marca más en Nueva York.

Ya había dado con la clave de sus muertes.

_«Si tan sólo hubiera tenido esta lista hace cuatro meses»_ pensé lamentando las oportunidades perdidas.

—¿Cómo es que sabe exactamente las muertes de Taylor, Smither y Méndez? —pregunté.

—Sylar me engañó, se hizo pasar por Zane Taylor en Virginia. Y me usó para dar con más de sus víctimas —contestó al tiempo que bajaba la vista. Sabía como se sentía, Sylar me había engañado también.

—Diez víctimas, diez poderes. ¿No? —pregunté entendiendo la magnitud del problema y cambiando el tema de la conversación. Ahora entendía aquel intento de asesinato de Claire Bennet. Su foto también estaba en este mapa. Y porqué Sylar se había arriesgado a matar a Molly Walker. No sólo buscaba silenciar a un posible testigo, sino también obtener otra aptitud más.

—Diez víctimas al menos —me corrigió Suresh—. Creo que Sylar robó información a mi padre, antes de matarlo. Esta lista y el mapa, son sólo una parte del trabajo que había desarrollado. Pero todo ello se encontraba en el apartamento de Sylar.

—El apartamento que fue desvalijado, ¿verdad? —pregunté pues aquello me preocupaba—. Sylar no pudo ser el que vació su apartamento, porque en esas fechas estaba en la costa oeste —señalé las chinchetas de James Walker y Charlene Andrews.

—No sé… supongo que fueron los hombres que me estuvieron espiando. Los tipos de esa Compañía.

—¿Los mismos que buscaban las investigaciones de su padre? —pregunté tras consultar las notas de su anterior declaración.

—Sí, los mismos. Tenían a gente investigando mis avances en la teoría de mi padre, pinchando mis teléfonos —dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y se pasaba la mano por la cara—. Se llevaron casi todo el trabajo que había desarrollado. La fórmula, las muestras de ADN de Sylar. Lo único que pude mantener a salvo fue parte de ese mapa, algunos archivos de las investigaciones y el diario de anotaciones de mi padre —sacó un ajado cuaderno con tapas de cuero de uno de los cajones—. Aquí está —rebuscó una tarjeta de presentación del bloc—. Primatech Paper, el teléfono que viene no da señal pero… —dijo mientras miraba la tarjeta.

—¿Ha dicho Primatech Paper? —pregunté casi sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. No podía ser solo una coincidencia. Mohinder hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—. Cuénteme todo lo que sepa de Primatech.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

Me desperté desorientada, con un dolor en la cabeza como hacía tiempo que no sentía. A medida que volvía en mí, me daba cuenta de dónde estaba y empecé a recordar lo sucedido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Me encontraba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del conductor de una furgoneta, cochambrosa junto a una extraña mujer.

—Ponte el cinturón, Claire —me pidió la mujer del futuro. Ahora recordaba mejor lo sucedido antes. Agarré la manilla de la puerta y me dispuse a abrirla y saltar del vehículo en marcha. Pero la extraña mujer del futuro llamada Sandra Parkman, se me adelantó—. Estate quieta —dijo con un tono molesto. Pero para mi sorpresa no podía ni abrir la puerta ni despegar la mano del manillar.

_«¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer?»_

—Déjame salir —aun estaba en la extraña postura en que me había quedado fija—. No sé qué pretendes, pero te aseguro que mi padre va…

—Noah no va a llamar a la policía, Claire. Toda tu familia está escondida aquí y no puede llamar la atención, no debe, mejor dicho —contestó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —pregunté con un hilo de voz. Aquello me recordaba demasiado a las historias que me había contado papá acerca de La Compañía. De cómo secuestraban a la gente como yo. Y de cómo desaparecían para no ser vistas jamás por sus familias.

—No sé… Te llevaré a algún lugar seguro —exclamó con la voz crispada por los nervios.

_«¡Fenómeno! ¡Me había secuestrado, y al parecer carecía de planes!»_ pensé para mi desconsuelo. Mantenerme a salvo, aquello me sonaba demasiado, todo el mundo parecía querer protegerme. Noah, Peter, Nathan, y ahora esta extraña mujer que venía del futuro. No pensaban que pudiese valerme por mí misma.

—Ese tipo —comencé a decir tras ponerme el cinturón—. El tipo del que quieres protegerme, ¿quién es?

Ella me miró, comprobando de paso que me estaba quietecita y dijo:

—No sé su verdadero nombre. Pero en mi tiempo, se hace llamar Sylar.

**_POV: Sandra Parkman_**

Aquella situación era completamente nueva para mí. Hacía un mes, era una sencilla dependienta en el negocio familiar de mi padre, en Brooklyn. Y ahora me encontraba escapando del mayor enemigo público de los Estados Unidos, junto con Claire.

Usar los diferentes poderes que había obtenido en mi época y viajar aquí para impedir que Sylar matara a Claire, ese había sido el plan inicial. Pero realizarlo, era harina de otro costal. Me parecía muy extraño el hecho de que ella fuera la menor de edad y yo la adulta, al menos la Claire adulta me daría ánimos y algún consejo.

—Sylar, es un asesino en serie de mi época —dije cuidando mis palabras. Por lo que sabía del poder de viajar en el tiempo, revelar demasiada información podía ser contraproducente—. He venido hasta esta fecha para impedir que cumpla su objetivo, matarte.

Después de la fuga de una prisión federal que se había anunciado en las televisiones, Sylar había desaparecido del mapa. En todos los sentidos. Aquello solo podía tener una explicación Sylar había viajado hacia atrás en el tiempo para alterar la línea de los acontecimientos. Y yo había tomado la decisión de impedírselo.

—¿Sylar? —decía Claire con una expresión de desconcierto—. Sylar también está en esta época.

Eso no me lo esperaba, no sabía que Sylar ya existiera en aquel entonces, bueno aquí y ahora.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabía —dije al ver que ella se había fijado en mi rostro al descubrir la noticia—. Lo único que sé es que Sylar te quiere matar porque tú le paraste los pies una vez —miré de reojo a Claire mientras ella tenía la mirada fija en la carretera—. Y quiere eliminar ese obstáculo de su camino.


	5. Miedos

**Capítulo Cinco:  
"Miedos"**

_Somos, muy a nuestro pesar, la suma de nuestros miedos. Para aceptar el destino, debemos inevitablemente, enfrentarnos a esos miedos y conquistarlos. Ya vengan de lo familiar, o de lo desconocido_

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

Mohinder Suresh había resultado ser la gallina de los huevos de oro. Casi no podía dar crédito a su declaración, pero al mismo tiempo me daba detalles bastante alarmantes. Primatech y Linderman estaban relacionados. Linderman y su grupo empresarial financiaban las actividades ilícitas de esa misteriosa "Compañía". Y lo más jugoso de todo, Parkman había sido secuestrado una vez en las instalaciones y podía testificar en un juicio, respaldando aquellas acusaciones.

—Creo que esto todo lo que necesito. —dije cerrando la libreta tras haber tomado su declaración sobre la información que le había contado Bennet y Parkman a su vez en el hospital.

—Entonces, ¿va a hacerlo? ¿Va a capturar a Sylar? —preguntó Mohinder mientras yo me levantaba y abría la puerta del apartamento. Su mirada era expectante, y me di cuenta en ese instante que se había llevado una impresión equivocada sobre la entrevista. Era una lástima tener que desilusionarle. Parecía buena persona, no el típico cerdo egoísta.

—Nadie va a capturar a Sylar, el caso está cerrado —contesté manteniendo fija la mirada en sus ojos a medida que se le borraba la expresión anterior del rostro.

—Pero usted… Usted ha dicho que me cree —replicó precipitadamente—. Sabe lo que es Sylar, lo que puede hacer. Sabe que hay que detenerle.

—La última vez que le tuve arrinconado me puso mi propia pistola en mi sien —contesté incomodada.

—Entiendo —dijo con un expresión de lástima en su rostro.

—¡No, usted no entiende nada! —alcé la voz molesta porque insinuaba que era una cobarde—. Usted no entiende lo que es mentir a sus superiores, después de que Sylar matase a un agente del FBI que era padre de familia. Usted no entiende aguantarse las ganas de revelar que Sylar es capaz de volar. ¿Sabe cuantas veces se nos ha escapado por ese "pequeño" detalle? Y ahora me dice que tiene al menos diez poderes… ¿Sabe el pánico que se armaría si se descubriera? —le respondí a voz en grito. Me había descargado la mala leche un poco. Pero tenía toda la razón, el FBI no podía parar a Sylar. Y yo no iba a malgastar las vidas de más agentes en la cacería.

Suresh se había quedado plantado enfrente de su escritorio aguantando la reprimenda.

—No tengo miedo a Sylar, señor Suresh. Cazaré a ese cerdo algún día, pero creo que ese día no está cerca —cerré la puerta sonoramente.

Ahora me tendría de ocupar de otro delincuente, pero de cuello blanco, Linderman y su grupo. Era una pena que no permitieran desenterrar cadáveres para juzgarlos, y meterlos en la cámara de gas. La mitad del FBI de Las Vegas se había tomado el caso de Linderman como personal, aun cuando solemos ser muy profesionales. Yo conocía a los dos agentes muertos, los agentes Alonso y Casada, por el sicario de Linderman, y estaba muy motivada para eliminar el grupo Linderman de la lista de compañías de bolsa.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta, tendría que llamar a varias oficinas del FBI para dirigir la operación, y mover algunos hilos que tenía olvidados. Pero lo que más me iba incomodar era la llamada que tendría que hacer a cierto ex-policía de tráfico de Los Ángeles.

Odiaba tener que pedir perdón.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

—¿Vas a comenzar una guerra? —exclamé al ver la parte de detrás de la furgoneta cuando paramos en una estación de servicio. Estaba repletos de armas: varios TASER, pistolas tranquilizantes, dos chalecos antibalas, y material antidisturbios.

—He cogido prestado esto de la policía de California.

Estaba más tranquila y centrada que antes, pero se la veía nerviosa cuando empezó a rebuscar entre ese montón de armas.

—¿Prestado? ¿Quieres decir que lo has robado? —pregunté mientras cogía un TASER para verlo más de cerca.

—Oye, no tenía más re… —empezó a decir, pero al verme con el arma cortó la frase—. ¡Dame eso! —dijo y el arma saltó de mi mano, como llevaba por una fuerza invisible, directa a las suyas—. No son juguetes, ¿vale?

_«¿Telekinesia, tal vez viajar en el tiempo y lo que demonios hiciese en casa para dormirme?» _pensé, atando cabos.

—Tus haces varias cosas, ¿verdad? —Es decir, absorbes las habilidades de otros —exclamé acordándome de cómo Peter había "resucitado" dos veces gracias a que pudo absorber mi don.

—No exactamente, comparto las habilidades con las personas que toco —dijo enigmáticamente—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es que ya conocía a alguien como tú, Peter Petrelli. No sé si le conoces, es…

—¿Petrelli? —exclamó casi para sí misma—. No, no me suena ese nombre.

Aquello era un chasco, si esta mujer sabía de mi familia, bueno, la familia Bennet, pero no de los Petrelli, sólo podía significar una cosa: Yo seguía siendo la "hija secreta de Nathan" en el futuro.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? Si es que tienes alguno —pregunté resignándome a las ordenes de esta mujer.

—Cuando Sylar llegue a esta época, ira al lugar en el que estemos, para matarte —dijo con total tranquilidad—. Pero nosotras estaremos preparadas, le dejaremos inconsciente y luego le metemos un jeringazo de esto —añadió sacando un bote de líquido incoloro.

—¿Una inyección de qué? —pregunté, el plan no era lo que tenía esperado.

—Es un inhibidor de los poderes que poseemos, con esto Sylar es sólo un palurdo salido de las calles de Nueva York.

—¿No lo vas a matar? —pregunté, me parecía obvio que había venido a eso.

—Sylar es mi billete de vuelta a casa, si no vuelvo con Sylar vivo, me espera una cárcel federal —dijo después de amartillar una pistola de dardos continuó—. Tengo un esposo y familia en mi época, y quiero seguir con mi vida normal después de esta locura.

—Después de unos segundos recapacitando sobre lo que me había contando me di cuenta de algo importante.

—Oye, ¿soy tu cebo para cazar a Sylar o realmente me quieres proteger? —pregunté muy indignada con su actitud. Me estaba utilizando descaradamente, secuestrándome y separándome de mi familia. Ella me miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios contestó:

—Un poco de ambas.

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

"Ring, ring" sonó el teléfono del cuarto de estar, mientras estaba viendo el partido de béisbol.

—¡Matt coge el teléfono, estoy en la ducha! —gritó Jan alzando la voz por encima del ruido del agua. "Ring, Ri…" no llegó a sonar el teléfono una segunda vez.

—Hogar de los Parkman, ¿dígame? —respondí mientras maldecía en mis pensamientos al tipejo que me había hecho levantarme en medio de la novena entrada.

—Tenías razón, Parkman —contestó una voz femenina, que no reconocí, al otro lado del auricular. No sé porqué pero esa voz me sonaba familiar.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es? —pregunté esperando que dijera su nombre.

—Es cierto que Sylar estaba en Primatech Paper —exclamó de manera críptica, aquella mención de Sylar ya despejó mis dudas—. Siento haber dudado de ti —dijo, amargada y molesta, la agente Audrey Hanson. Deseaba decirle "Te lo dije" pero me interesaba más el motivo de esa llamada.

—¿Agente Hanson? ¿Me ha llamado para decirme simplemente eso? —pregunté, aunque me temía lo peor.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

_«Confirmado: lo peor»_ la agente Hanson no había olvidado mi teléfono.

—Ni hablar, hoy es domingo. Tengo día libre y no pienso move… —comencé a decir.

—¿No me vas ayudar ni para meter entre rejas a los que te secuestraron? —preguntó firmemente. Empezaba a molestarme esta conversación, los pensamientos no podían atravesar las líneas telefónicas, si exceptuábamos a Hana Gitelman, y tenía una clara desventaja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté aunque estaba seguro que me estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida, haciendo esa pregunta.

—Hablo de cerrar las oficinas de Primatech Paper de una vez por todas y acabar con Linderman —respondió Hanson.

—Linderman es un fiambre —exclamé con voz sosegada. Sabía quién había matado a Linderman, pero la verdad es que se lo merecía.

—Ya lo sé. Bueno, ¿me vas ayudar o vas a permitir que sigan secuestrando gente, y destrozando familias? —me retó.

Audrey sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar los puntos débiles de las personas. Y había dado en el clavo conmigo. Mientras los segundos volaban y a cada momento empezaba a recordar la "estancia" en las celdas de la Papelera, una frase salió de mis labios casi sin pensarlo.

—Vale, te ayudaré —contesté. Janice tenía razón, tenía que pensar más en mis propios pensamientos.

—Un par de agentes de Los Ángeles te recogerán en diez minutos para acompañarte al aeropuerto —respondió con un tono más positivo—. Nos reuniremos en el Odessa.

—¡Espera! —contesté sorprendido. —¡¿Ya sabías qué iba a decirte que sí?! —pregunté irritado.

—No te molestes, Parkman. Por una vez yo te he leído el pensamiento a ti —dijo burlonamente desde el otro lado.

—Que quede claro una cosa: eres egoísta, manipuladora y maquiavélica —dije colgando el teléfono.

_«Janice me va a matar cuando salga de la ducha» _pensé, intentando encontrar la manera de explicar este embrollo.

**_POV: Sandra Parkman_**

_«¿Cuanto faltaría para que llegase Sylar?» _me estaba impacientando esta espera. En cuanto llegase sólo tendríamos una oportunidad, si fallábamos estaríamos muertas. Sin el factor sorpresa, Sylar nos aplastaría como latas vacías. _«No dudes, si dudas estás muerto»_ me decía a mí misma las palabras de mi padre.

—Toma, ¿sabes usarla? —dije tendiéndole a Claire una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Necesito que me ayudes a neutralizarlo en cuanto llegue —puso cara de espanto ante la idea de vérselas con Sylar. —No dudes al disparar cuando te lo diga. Ni antes, ni después. ¿Vale? —después de un rato mientras preparaba y purgaba varias inyecciones del inhibidor, ella empezó a hablar.

—Antes has dicho que te apellidabas Parkman. Conocí a un tal Matt Parkman, que es policía en Los Ángeles y telépata —dijo serenamente. —¿Eres familiar suya? —preguntó con anhelo.

—Cuanto menos sepas del futuro, menos te tendré que borrar de la memoria —dije claramente, quitándole la expresión de expectación de su cara.

—¿También borras recuerdos? —soltó un resoplo ligero de resignación—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó al verme levantarme sobresaltada de la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Lo notaba, lo sentía, igual que el escalofrío de un soplo de aire helado en una noche calurosa de verano.

—Ha llegado —le confirmé a Claire mirándola a los ojos.

La espera había finalizado.

**_POV: Molly Walker_**

—Viene hacia aquí, viene hacia aquí —dije acurrucada en mi habitación, al lado de la cama. No podía soportarlo, alguien venía al apartamento. Alguien que me daba escalofríos, no era malo, era _peor_ que el hombre del saco. Y estaba acercándose.

—¿Molly que te pasa? —dijo Mohinder, que cómo siempre venía para despertarme de las pesadillas. Pero no despertaba, esto no era una pesadilla. Y se estaba acercando, más y más, a cada momento.

—Viene alguien a por nosotros —temblé de pies a cabeza—. Tenemos que huir, escondernos.

_«No, no serviría de nada, nos encontraría»_ él sí podía encontrarme, igual que yo a él.

—¿Quién viene aquí? —preguntó Mohinder con miedo, el mismo que se reflejaba en mi cara.

—Ya es tarde. Está aquí —cerré fuertemente los ojos.

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

Había despedido a la Agente Hanson hacia tres horas queriendo no volver a verla y ahora deseaba que viniese a toda pastilla. Molly estaba agitada como en sus pesadillas. Pero me asustaba más el recién llegado. Cogí el globo terráqueo que había en la mesilla de noche y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo en la sala de estar.

—Escóndete, yo voy a llamar por teléfono a la policía —dije volviendo su cara para que me mirase.

—No, no salgas por favor. No, otra vez no —no entendía a qué estaba queriendo decir, hasta que me acordé de que sus padres habían muerto mientras ella estaba escondida.

—No me pasará nada, te lo prometo. Escóndete —salí de la habitación cerrándola con cuidado. Levanté el globo terráqueo para estampárselo a quién demonios estuviese allí. Pero al entrar en la salita, ésta estaba desierta. No había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Hola de nuevo, Mohinder —oí una voz a mis espaldas y noté una mano que me agarraba el cuello por detrás. Me levantó como un muñeco, con una fuerza desproporcionada y me estampó contra la pared más cercana—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos —dijo volviéndome para poder verle el rostro, aunque seguía agarrado por su brazo y levantado un palmo del suelo. Su rostro era el mismo que el de la última vez que le vi.

El mismo rostro sin alma de Sylar.


	6. Cambios

**Capítulo Seis:  
"Cambios"**

_Hay una época para todo, y un tiempo para cada propósito. La tierra gira a mil kilómetros por hora, mientras intentamos desesperadamente no salir volando, como el primer soplo del invierno que marca la gran migración. ¿Hubo alguna advertencia de su llegada? ¿Una señal? ¿Un único acontecimiento que pusiera en marcha esta cadena? ¿Fue un susurro al oído de Dios? Sobrevivir, adaptarse, escapar. ¿Y si pudiéramos señalar ese momento en el tiempo? Ese primer atisbo de la profecía de un peligro inminente. ¿Habríamos hecho algo distinto? ¿Habríamos podido impedirlo? ¿O acaso la suerte estaba echada hace tiempo? ¿Y si pudiéramos volver atrás? Alterar su curso, impedir que sucediera ¿Lo haríamos?_

**_POV: Sylar_**

Suresh estaba igual que antes de que comenzase todo. Parecía que no había cambiado nada, incluso su apartamento era igual al cuchitril que recordaba de mi primera visita. Antes de que lo hiciese, antes de que nos traicionase. Antes de que me señalara con un dedo acusador. Antes de que me obligase a convertirme en el monstruo que ahora.

Su rostro mostraba incredulidad, seguramente se había cagado de miedo al ver a Sylar. Esa era mi intención, vengarme por todo lo que había perdido por su culpa. Mis ilusiones, mi trabajo, mi vida, mi futuro, mi libertad, mi familia, todo. Todo por culpa de él. Era igual que su padre, un entrometido que no sabe que a veces la curiosidad puede matar. Chandra ya había abierto una Caja de Pandora con su viaje a esta tierra ajena a él. Y su hijo iba cometer el mismo destino dentro de dos meses, parecía que lo tuvieran escrito en su ADN.

—S-Sylar —pudo articular Suresh aun a pesar de mi presa.

Pero en su mente había algo que no me gustaba.

—¿Has estado hablando de mí? —pregunté con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. En su mente aparecía una mujer rubia.

_«¿Me sonaba este rostro?»_ empecé a rebuscar en mis recuerdos y la encontré.

—Hanson —dije acordándome de la agente del FBI que conocí en mis comienzos—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Nada, no le he dicho nada —gimió mirándome a los ojos, tras haber aflojado un poco la presión.

—Mientes —exclamé, me encantaba este poder, telepatía. Y pensar que cuando lo obtuve, no le había sacado apenas provecho. Intentaba ocultarme algo, se había dado cuenta de que le leía la mente—. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

—Primatech Paper —dijo Suresh precipitadamente, casi sin pensarlo—. Le he hablado de Primatech —Suresh decía la verdad, pero sólo a medias, me seguía ocultando algo. Algo importante para él, más que su propia vida.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho —acerqué mi rostro a sus ojos—. Ahora vas a morir sabiendo que eres cómplice de sus muertes.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —dijo Suresh de repente.

_«¿Qué?»_

—¡Tú no eres Sylar! —me miró con los ojos abiertos, desorbitados.

_«¿Cómo lo había sabido?» _era imposible que me reconociera, no yo era así en esta época. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible?

—Tú no eres Sylar —repitió Suresh mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Sylar no tiene esa mirada de odio. Él no odia a sus víctimas, sólo las mata. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy el monstruo que tú crearás —exclamé viendo cómo su expresión se tornaba en sorpresa. Sonó un chasquido y el cuello de Suresh ya estaba partido. Ya no era más que un cuerpo flácido con aquellos ojos vacíos mirándome. Era una contrariedad que Suresh tuviera que morir. Pero si iba a cambiar las cosas, si iba a impedir que me convirtiera en este monstruo, debía hacerlo. Todos lo que me lo impidiesen, que se interpusiesen en mi camino, morirían. Suresh me había ocultado algo en su mente. Pero aunque ahora no podía leérsela, ya intuía qué era. Agudice el oído esperando encontrar lo que sabía que estaba aquí, esa era una de las ventajas de viajar en el tiempo: para mí esto es historia pasada.

Y lo escuché.

Tum-tum, Tum-tum, Tum-tum

Los latidos de un pequeño corazoncito asustado.

—Molly —la llamé con voz alta, con un tono burlón—. Te gusta jugar al escondite, ¿no? —los latidos se aceleraban más cuanto más asustada estaba, guiándome poco a poco a la habitación. Y de ahí al armario—. Te encontré —dije abriendo la puerta corredera del armario.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

—Algo va mal —dijo Sandra después de dos horas esperando con la furgoneta parada en un lado de la carretera—. Lo presiento, ya debería haber llegado aquí —habíamos escogido este sitio porque no había nadie, para evitar víctimas innecesarias.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté cansada de ésta espera interminable, no entendía cómo era capaz de saber que ya había llegado. Pero ya había desistido de hacer preguntas—. ¿Viene hacia aquí?

—No, no viene hacia aquí —exclamó después de un rato concentrada—. Aunque se dirige a gran velocidad hacia el oeste.

_«¿Va volando?»_ un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando me acordé de qué otra persona podía volar. Mi verdadero padre.

—¡Ah…! ¡Ya estoy harta! —Sandra se dirigió al habitáculo del conductor y rebuscó en la guantera—. ¿Tienes algo puntiagudo, como una chincheta? —me pidió extrañamente.

—Toma, ¿esto te vale? —dije dándole unos de mis pendientes. Ella arrugó el rostro y lo cogió de mala gana, mientras desplegaba el mapa.

—¿Dónde has estado, maldito? —preguntó mientras sostenía el pendiente por encima del mapa. De repente la mano se movió de oeste a este, hacia Nueva York. —¿En Nueva York? —separó el pendiente del punto que había marcado. Buscó el mapa de la ciudad y repitió la misma operación, mientras yo me preguntaba qué clase de poder era este—. Brooklyn, se dónde está. El apartamento del Profesor Suresh, en esta época.

—¿Suresh? ¿Por qué ha ido Sylar ahí? —pregunté sorprendida.

Papá me había hablado un poco de ese hombre. Acerca de que investigaba a las personas como nosotros, pero que era una buena persona. No como la "Compañía".

—Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir —me miró a los ojos con angustia.

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

_«Con lo bien que estaba esta mañana»_ pensaba, mientras las docenas de pensamientos de los agentes del FBI entraba en mi mente sin poder evitarlo. Hacía cinco horas estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá viendo el partido y ahora me encontraba en Odessa, soportando tantas mentes en mi cabeza y encima me había ido de mala manera con Janice. No me gustaba la idea de dejarla en Los Ángeles con Júnior, y encima habernos despedido a gritos. Todo por culpa de una pecosa agente del FBI.

_«Ya ha llegado»_ podía percibir su pensamiento que se acercaba hacia el lugar desde el cual se estaba organizando la redada. Venía toda contenta por que había obtenido por fin la orden judicial.

—¿Tienes por nuevo hobby, ser una destrozahogares? —le solté en cuanto se acercó a nuestra posición. Me miró con la cara de pasmo, mientras yo expresaba mi desagrado cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Tan mal te ha ido con tu esposa? —preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza y le contesté:

—Está esperando un bebé —le miré duramente a los ojos—. Y la última vez que me marché de casa, acabé con cuatro balas en el pecho, ¿entiendes? —grité sin importarme las miradas que estaban lanzando los demás agentes por la discusión domestica entre mi esposa y yo.

_«Lo siento»_ me vino de la mente de Audrey.

—Con eso no me basta —dije en respuesta a su pensamiento—. Cuando terminemos con esto se lo dices con palabras a mi esposa.

Ya me había desahogado un poco, y procedí a explicarle cómo estábamos organizando la redada. La vez anterior habíamos fracasado por que no sabíamos donde estaban las celdas y todos los laboratorios. Ahora ya lo sabíamos y esta vez La Compañía no tenía a ningún Haitiano que se interpusiera entre mi mente y la de los demás.

—Dentro de media hora procederemos a entrar por estos puntos —dije señalando a los agentes sus posiciones. Sentía las dudas de algunos agentes por recibir órdenes de un poli, pero no podían discutir conmigo y acabar ganando. Me adelantaba a todas sus preguntas.

—Será un juego de niños —miré a los agentes y noté que estaban de acuerdo.

**_POV: Sandra Parkman_**

_«Suresh, ¿por qué Suresh?»_

Conocía al profesor Mohinder Suresh, bueno, al Suresh de mi época, por mi evaluación. Cuando mi poder se despertó a los once años, él mismo en persona llevó a cabo la investigación de mi aptitud. Y había decidido considerarme como "Controlable" y no como "Extremadamente peligrosa". Creo que lo hizo como un favor personal a mi madre. Yo era una persona que sólo quería tener una vida normal, y eso añadía puntos para evitar los centros de internamiento. Después de mirar el mapa, habíamos abandonado la furgoneta y cogido sólo necesario para hacer frente a Sylar en caso de encontrárnoslo.

—Se te pasará el mareo andando —le expliqué a Claire, tras habernos teletransportado a Times Square. Para mí no suponía problema alguno usar las aptitudes de otros y no noté las molestias de verme desplazado en el espacio. Era algo instintivo, el usar las habilidades que compartía con otros, y no tenía que pensar en cómo usarlas. Por eso debían haberme considerado "Extremadamente peligrosa", igual que Sylar. Ya estábamos llegando al apartamento de Suresh y me estaba temiendo lo que vería. Todos los que se cruzaban con Sylar acababan muertos y cuando había llegado a esta época había ido directo hacia aquí.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Claire, cuando abrí la puerta y vimos el cuerpo inerte de Suresh. Apenas le reconocí con más pelo y menos color en el rostro.

—Debe llevar muerto varias horas —dije mientras examinaba su cuello y la parte trasera de cabeza. Por suerte no la tenía perforada.

—No lo entiendo —Claire le cerró los ojos al cadáver—. ¿No iba Sylar tras de mí?

Me había equivocado, había perdido varias horas esperando a Sylar, para tenderle una trampa y tenía el cebo equivocado. Si había atacado a Suresh no iba a cambiar un solo elemento de la línea del tiempo. Iba a cambiarlo TODO. Pero eso no tenía sentido.

—Bueno, no lo sé. La única razón por la que Sylar mataría a Suresh sería… —me paré al notar algo.

—¿Sería qué? —preguntó Claire agitada, estaba temblando debido a la presencia del cadáver. Puse un dedo en mis labios en ademán de pedir silencio.

—Hay alguien más aquí —le expliqué al escuchar ruidos en las habitaciones.

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

Esta sí era la parte emocionante y gratificante del trabajo en el FBI: Las redadas. Si salían bien, eran como un día de cumpleaños, en caso contrario era como perder todo tu dinero en tu última apuesta. Pillar con las manos en la masa a los delincuentes y mandarlos esposados a prisión era una gozada.

—¡FBI! ¡Manos arriba! —decía yo y todos los demás agentes a medida que íbamos entrado en las dependencias. Yo iba escudada con la orden judicial y veía como Parkman disfrutaba del trabajo bien realizado. Pero intentaba no pensar demasiados halagos por lo bien que lo había hecho. Ya tenía el ego demasiado inflado.

—Se están equivocando, aquí sólo hay papel —decía el actual director de Primatech Paper. Pero Parkman sonreía y eso era buena señal. Un agente venía en dirección hacia nosotros y Matt me hizo una señal para que lo atendiese.

—Señor… —exclamó el agente con cara de alarma—. Hemos encontrado las celdas —dijo, aunque en el rostro de Matt había una señal de alarma. Estaba leyendo algo que no le gustaba—. Hemos encontrado algo que le interesará.

—¿El qué? —pregunté al ver que Parkman también estaba confundido por los pensamientos de este agente.

—Hemos encontrado a un… —comenzó a decir aunque se le atragantó la voz.

—…a un prisionero —terminó la frase Parkman.


	7. ¡Sorpresa!

**Capítulo Siete:  
"¡Sorpresa!"**

_Cuando la evolución selecciona a sus agentes, hay que pagar un precio. Exige sacrificios a cambio de la singularidad. Y puede que tengas que hacer algo que vaya contra tu forma de ser. De repente, ese cambio en tu vida que debía de ser maravilloso se convierte en una traición. Puede parecer cruel, pero la meta es ni más ni menos que la auto-conservación, la supervivencia_

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

—Hay alguien más aquí —Sandra me pidió silencio. Era cierto había alguien en las habitaciones, alguien moviéndose de manera agitada. Empuñe la pistola de dardos, lista para disparar a la mínima señal de alarma. Pero Sandra me hizo un gesto para que bajase el arma.

—Sé quien es —dijo tras levantarse e ir hacia las habitaciones.

Yo le seguía los pasos, pero no me esperaba encontrar a una niña pequeña en el apartamento.

—Se llama Molly, la conozco de mi época. Aunque mucho más mayor.

Molly estaba hecha un ovillo al lado del armario y no paraba de decir lo mismo:

—No salgas, por favor.

—¿Qué leches ha pasado? —pregunté sorprendida, me sonaba la cara de esta niña. De aquello noche tan nefasta en la plaza Kirby, pero no entendía que hacía aquí en este estado.

—Molly, duérmete —dijo Sandra casi en un susurro, pero la niña no le escuchaba. Ella la cogió de lo hombros y le giro para que le mirase a los ojos—. Duerme, por favor, duerme —empezó a cerrar los ojos y relajar los hombros—. Duerme.

Cayó dormida al instante.

_«¿Esto es lo que me había hecho antes» _la recostó en la cama y después miró si tenía fiebre en la frente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunté, quería que Sandra me explicara de qué iba esto.

—Sylar ha jugado con su mente —me explicó mientras seguía con la mano en su frente—. Es mejor que olvide lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué olvide? —me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, eliminando de raíz los recuerdos de aquella experiencia.

—Ya he acabado —retiró la mano de su frente—. Te aseguro que es lo mejor —añadió al ver la cara de desagrado que tenía yo. Odiaba ese poder, había perdido una amistad y mi madre casi se muere por culpa del Haitiano. Pero no pude evitar mirar el rostro de Molly y comprobar cómo su cara se había relajado.

—¿De qué va a servir que le borres la memoria? Sylar ya ha matado a Mohinder.

—He venido a rectificar los cambios en la lín… —comenzó a decir Sandra. Pero ya me estaba hartando de esta mujer.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que ha matado a Mohinder? ¿Tú la sabes, no? —le corté la frase con un tono de voz nerviosa. Ella me hizo un gesto para que saliésemos de aquí. Molly estaba durmiendo serenamente y no quería que se despertase.

—La única razón que existe para que Sylar mate a Suresh, aquí y ahora, es para evitar la conferencia en la Universidad de Columbia que se celebrará dentro de dos meses —dijo Sandra mientras miraba el plano en el cual había varias chinchetas. Cogió una situada en Nueva York, y marcó otro punto en el mapa, en Texas.

—¿Una conferencia? ¿Qué clase de…? —empecé a preguntar pero me quedé sin habla al encontrar la respuesta.

—Una conferencia en la cual el Profesor Suresh expondrá los resultados de su investigación —explicó Sandra, mientras tenía fija la vista en el mapa—. La investigación sobre nosotros.

—¿Nos iba a mostrar en público? —dije mirando el cadáver que estaba tendido en el suelo bocabajo. Sandra se dirigió hacia él.

—Tú no lo entiendes —agitó la cabeza mientras cogía el cadáver por la axila para levantarlo del suelo—. Suresh lo hizo con la mejor intención. Algunos que son como nosotros, son demasiado peligrosos —dejó el cadáver encima del sofá—. Con su revelación, Suresh expuso el problema a la opinión mundial, para que se tomara remedio.

—¿Qué clase remedios? —pregunté mientras miraba asqueada a Sandra.

—En mi época estamos controlados, pero podemos llevar una vida normal, si queremos. E incluso algunos pueden usar sus habilidades para el bien de la sociedad —añadió aunque su rostro se ensombreció—. Pero aquellos que no siguen esas normas acaban mal.

—¿Cómo Sylar y tú? —me acordé de que tenía una cita con una cárcel. Ella asintió levemente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —señalé el cadáver.

—Rectificar los cambios —contestó cogiendo la mano de Mohinder.

_«¿Qué quería decir?»_ de pronto el cuerpo sin vida empezó a agitarse y un estertor salió de la garganta. La mano libre de Mohinder se cogió de la garganta mientras los pulmones intentaban coger aire de nuevo. Y el color de la piel volvió a ser el de antes.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunté sorprendida, mi padre no me había hablado de que existiera este tipo de poder.

—Yo no hecho nada. Él se ha regenerado a _sí mismo_ —respondió con una sonrisa en la boca.

_«Comparto las habilidades con las personas que toco»_ pensé recordando la descripción de su poder.

**_POV: Audrey Hanson_**

—¿Quién es? —pregunté en voz alta a Matt debido a que estaba bastante afectado por la sorpresa. No esperábamos encontrarnos a un secuestrado, y menos en lo que parecía una mesa de operaciones. La ambulancia ya se lo llevaba al hospital, pero me preocupaba más que él fuese más peligroso que los tipos que teníamos esposados.

—No le he podido leer la mente, porque estaba sedado —dijo Parkman, mientras volvíamos de nuevo a la Papelera para continuar con el trabajo—. Pero por los demás, sé que trabajó en La Compañía hace unos años —continuó diciendo y al ver mis dudas en mi mente explicó—. No es muy peligroso, sólo se hace invisible.

_«¿Solo invisible?»_ pensé asombrada por la manera en que lo aceptaba.

Comparado con otras cosas que había visto a hacer a Sylar, la invisibilidad era una nimiedad. Ahora volveríamos a interrogar al director de la empresa tapadera, para preguntarle acerca del laboratorio y del extraño servicio de habitaciones que tenía en los sótanos.

—El director está pensando en pedir un abogado —exclamó Parkman.

A veces no sabía si el peligroso era Matt. Eso de adelantarse a mis frases me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Será mejor que mandemos a los de rastros a la demás celdas, para encontrar pruebas —dije casi sin pensarlo.

_«Dejemos que se ponga un poco más nervioso el director, se lo merece»_ Matt era un buen poli, pero no sabía los secretos del buen interrogador. Eso sólo lo da la experiencia.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

Mohinder estaba aturdido y no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, la primera vez que me "desperté" de la muerte, en un mesa de autopsias, no había sido una experiencia agradable. Sandra se acercó al confundido Suresh y le susurró algo en el oído. Ya sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo y Suresh cayó como un plomo en el sofá. Sandra me dirigió una mirada de lástima mientras procedía a repetir la tarea para la que había venido.

_«¿Nadie se acordaría de esto? ¿Daba igual lo que Sylar le hiciese a la niña?»_

—En media hora volverá a ser tan normal como siempre, aunque le dolerá cabeza horrores —explicó mirando al inconsciente Suresh—. Supongo que tendremos que volver a tu casa —añadió Sandra tras tapar a Mohinder con una manta.

—¿Qué? ¿No te iba a ayudar a cazar a ese mal nacido? —pregunté asombrada mientras me cogía de los hombros, lista para volver a desplazarnos.

—No, me he expresado mal, he querido decir a tu antigua casa —rectificó en el mismo instante que el apartamento empezaba a desdibujarse y aparecíamos en otro lugar que me sonaba mucho.

—Se ha acabado… —dijo tras terminar de desplazarnos a mi antigua casa en ruinas, de Odessa—… el tiempo de esperarle que venga hacia nosotras. —terminó mientras soltaba mis hombros—. Vamos a ir nosotras a por Sylar.

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

—Así que esto es lo que utilizaron contigo —preguntó la Agente Hanson mientras sostenía una pistola neumática. Estábamos inspeccionando algunas pruebas que habíamos recogido de los sótanos de Primatech.

—Sí —rumié, mientras rascaba involuntariamente el cuello en la antigua cicatriz que tenía. La mesa de operaciones me daba escalofríos, y era aún peor que cuando había estado aquí la primera vez. Esta vez había visto en la mente lo que le iban a hacer al pobre desgraciado que habíamos liberado. "Empaquetar y etiquetar" lo llamaban dentro de la compañía.

—Industrias Pharmatech, Glicimerina —leyó Audrey de un bote que había en una bandeja—. Es del grupo Linderman. Y el material de laboratorio, la comida e incluso los ordenadores también han sido fabricados por el grupo.

—Lo tienen muy bien organizado. Con esto habrá suficiente para meter a todos estos tipos en la cárcel, ¿no? —pregunté esperanzado por terminar.

—De sobra —aseguró Audrey, aunque en su mente aun se oían bastantes ronroneos extraños.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunté ya que apenas podía entender un pensamiento coherente de su cabeza. Ella me miró y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que había estado divagando todo el rato.

—Me preguntaba. ¿Cuántos como vosotros habrá por ahí sueltos? —contestó aunque estaba mirando el bote y el laboratorio alternativamente.

_«Siendo un peligro para otros inocentes» _me vino de su mente.

—Oye, yo no soy peligroso —me mosqueé por su pensamiento, mientras salíamos de la sala de "etiquetado"—. No generalices sólo porque Sylar fuese uno de… —me paré al notar el silencio. El silencio de pensamientos—. ¿Dónde esté todo el mundo? —pregunté al notar que no había más pensamientos que el de Audrey.

—Aquí la agente Hanson a centro de control, contesten —llamó a través del walkie-talkie. Pero sólo se escuchaba estática, no había nadie en el centro de control. Una persona se acercaba desde el fondo del almacén de papel, aunque no la reconocí en aquel momento. Cuando estaba a menos de veinte metros me di cuenta de que me era familiar.

_«Pero… ¿Por qué no oía su mente?» _un rápido movimiento a mi lado me sorprendió, cuando vi a la Hanson desenfundar su pistola y abrir fuego repetidamente contra esa persona. Yo estaba paralizado al ver como acababa de derribar a aquel tipo sin preguntar, y sin pensar, siquiera.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —pregunté bajándole el arma con las manos. Estaba con el revolver descargado y aun apuntando al cuerpo inerte. Pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Es Sylar —dijo mirándome a los ojos un instante y volviéndolos a posar sobre la figura tendida en el suelo. Decía la verdad, lo veía en su mente pero me costaba entender cómo demonios le había reconocido tan rápido y había reaccionado en un segundo.

Por puro instinto.

_«¿Qué hace aquí Sylar?»_ me vino de la mente de la agente Hanson, una pregunta que se reflejó en mi cerebro idénticamente. Cogí el walkie-talkie para pedir que viniesen a nuestra posición. Alguien tendría que haber escuchado los disparos. No era tan grande este lugar.

—¡Mierda! —maldije mientras daba una patada a un rollo de papel—. ¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —pregunté a través del dichoso aparato, y miraba el cadáver de Sylar al lado de un charco de su sangre.

—Les he ordenado que evacuen la zona —surgió una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas.

**_POV: Sandra Parkman_**

—Será mejor que os vayáis —me dirigí a la agente Hanson y a mi futuro suegro tras ver que tenía captada su atención. Habíamos quitado de en medio a los agentes del FBI, pero estos dos serían más una molestia que una ayuda contra Sylar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Hanson tras recuperar el habla. Me miraba de arriba abajo y también a Claire.

—Largaos ya, no habéis matado a Sylar… —comencé a decir.

—No te conozco, pero acabas de destrozarme una sorpresa —me cortó, con un tono mordaz Sylar, mientras se levantaba del suelo y las balas le caían del cuerpo ensangrentado. Pero al ver su semblante no me esperé que tuviera ese aspecto. _«¿Pensaba que así me engañaría?»_—. Y no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.

—Soy la que va a parar los pies, aquí y ahora —usé la telepatía para mandarle un mensaje a Matt:

_«Llévatela fuera de aquí, ahora mismo»_

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir mi consejo una cosa blanca y redonda se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor —le reté tras frenar la bobina de papel a un metro de nosotros, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente. La lancé hacia un lado y vi por el rabillo del ojo como echaban a correr Hanson y mi suegro—. Puedo parar todo lo que tienes, Sylar —dije mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para arrojar el guante a la cara.

_«No dudes, dispara cuando te lo diga»_ le dije por telepatía a Claire, que tenía la pistola de dardos oculta detrás de la espalda.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —Sylar miró a Claire y volvió la vista hacia mí—. Ya veo, eres como yo. Un intruso en esta época.

—Sí, pero a mí no me vas a engañar con tu disfraz —le miré duramente a los ojos.

—Esto no es solo un disfraz —dijo Sylar con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro—. Tomé prestado el nombre del Sylar y también he tomado prestado su cara del original.

—Mientes —sisee con un profundo odio, aunque veía la verdad en su pensamiento—. No jugaras con mi mente —le rechacé, pero Sylar estaba estudiando mi cara atentamente y su rostro mostró una señal de reconocimiento.

—Ya sé quien eres tú —reparó en el color de mis ojos—. Voy a disfrutar mucho matándote —continuó con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida en sus ojos. De repente su piel empezó a brillar tenuemente, y a sonar un retumbar rítmico. El inicio de una reacción en cadena. Sylar iba estallar barriendo de la faz de la tierra todo este lugar.

—A ver cómo paras esto —dijo repitiendo el gesto que le había hecho con la mano antes. Se acercó hacia mí paso a paso, incendiando las bobinas de papel a medida que andaba. Podía empezar a notar las sacudidas de calor que emitía.

_«Unos cuantos pasos más cerca» _Sylar no se esperaría lo que le tenía preparado. Cuando el calor empezó a hacerse insoportable, y el sistema antiincendios se activó, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamé con la voz un poco cortada porque tenía la garganta seca. El brillo y el pulso de energía cesaron al instante, así como el disfraz que tenía puesto. Había suprimido TODOS los poderes en el almacén. La cara de Sylar, su verdadera cara, reflejaba desconcierto. Pero le borré su expresión con un gancho de derecha cuando di dos pasos más hacia él.

—Eso es por Molly y Suresh. ¡Y esto es por mi padre! —grité después de darle una patada en la entrepierna—. ¡Dispara, ahora! —le ordené a Claire mientras me echaba unos pasos hacia atrás para quitarme de en medio. Pero algo iba mal, Claire no disparaba, tenía el arma apuntando a Sylar y no apretaba el gatillo.

_«¿Qué le ocurre?»_

**_POV: Claire Bennet _**

No, no podía ser de nuevo. El destino no podía ser tan cruel conmigo. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos, sosteniendo la pistola de dardos. Lista para disparar, cuando miré los ojos del Sylar del futuro. Aquello debía ser una mentira, un engaño.

_«Todo esto era un mal sueño, del que me voy a despertar»_ pensaba.

Pero no lograba despertar.

—¡Dispara! —me dijo Sandra, pero yo tenía la mano agarrotada por los nervios y por el dolor, un dolor que hacía meses que no sentía. Pero el Sylar del futuro se levantó tras recuperarse del golpe y se abalanzó directo a Sandra. Forcejeando ambos en una pelea brazo contra brazo.

—¡Dispara! —repitió pidiendo auxilio Sandra, cuando el Sylar del futuro le agarraba del cuello al fin, para intentar asfixiarla. Pero yo estaba paralizada, no podía pensar ni apretar el gatillo, igual que dos meses antes. Otra vez me encontraba con mi destino, con un arma en la mano apuntando a Peter Petrelli.


	8. Consejos

**Capítulo Final:  
"Consejos"**

_Estas personas, llevan el futuro escrito en su ADN. Igual que el pasado parece estar escrito en la piedra. ¿Estaba la suerte echada desde el principio? ¿O está en nuestras manos alterar el curso del destino? De todos nuestros poderes, ¿es la libre voluntad lo que nos hacen realmente únicos? Gracias a ella, tenemos una pequeña, pero poderosa, oportunidad de desafiar a nuestra suerte. Y sólo a través de ella. Podemos encontrar el camino para volver a sentirnos seres humanos _

**_POV: Sandra Parkman _**

—¡Claire! —logré articular aún con la presión de las manos de Sylar en mi cuello. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas a cada momento y en cuanto perdiese el conocimiento, estaríamos muertas. Los segundos parecían pasar mucho más despacio y no quería tener como última visión, la imagen de Sylar mientras me mataba.

—¡Muérete, maldita…! —empezó a decir Sylar con un mirada que rayaba la locura, pero se paró al notar que un dardo había impactado en su pecho. Levantó la vista sorprendido a Claire—. ¡Tú…! —logró articular antes de desplomarse encima de mí. Logré zafarme de Sylar y recuperar el aliento un poco. Me tambaleé hasta la mochila tirada en el suelo y saqué una jeringuilla, con el inhibidor.

_«Ya está hecho»_ pensé tras ponerle la inyección en el trasero, de mala manera. Me levanté del suelo tras recuperarme en unos instantes. Pero Claire estaba todavía con la pistola en las manos, apretada hasta tal punto que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos.

—¿Cómo empezó? —preguntó después de que le cogiese el arma de las manos.

—¿Qué…? —pregunté sin entenderla.

—Le conozco —dijo Claire mirando a Sylar—. Se llama Peter Petrelli y él no es así.

—Claire, siento lo que has vi… —comencé a decir, esperaba que no le afectase demasiado.

—Él no es así —repetía casi para sí misma, pero desvió la mirada hacia mí y dijo más firmemente—. ¡No lo es! Quiero respuestas —miré el cuerpo inconsciente de Sylar, estaba neutralizado, totalmente grogui. Después miré el rostro de Claire, que reflejaba una angustia y temor que jamás había visto en la Claire adulta. No tenía sentido lo que iba hacer, ella olvidaría todo lo que ha visto, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero sentía que le debía una pequeña explicación.

—La primera víctima de Sylar, fue la asesina de su hermano, ahí comenzó su camino de muerte —le empecé a explicar, aunque no poseía los detalles de lo que sucedió en esta época—. Su hermano era congresista por la ciudad de Nueva York un tal…

—Nathan Petrelli —adelantó ella con los ojos a punto de desbordarse de las lágrimas—. Le conozco también —¿Por qué asesinaron a Nathan? —preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio, mientras mantenía fija la mirada en Sylar.

—Ese congresista iba apoyar la investigación de Suresh. Iba a ayudarle a demostrar al mundo la existencia de la gente como nosotros —comencé a decir.

—¿Cómo iba hacerlo? —preguntó Claire con varias lágrimas en los ojos y la voz tomada.

—Volando al final de un discurso —esperé que Claire se sorprendiera, pero al parecer conocía también ese detalle de Petrelli—. Un discurso que jamás terminó.

—Y Peter… ¿por qué ha venido aquí? ¿Por qué ha he…? —empezó a preguntar pero apenas tenía resuello para continuar.

—Supongo que quería cambiar su pasado —dije dirigiéndome al cuerpo tendido en el suelo—. Cambiar el pasado para evitar convertirse en lo que es, cueste lo que cueste.

_«Pero el coste es demasiado alto»_ pensé.

Sylar había sido dado por muerto, durante veinticinco años, desde que se enfrentó a Claire y a mi padre. Y hace dos meses se escapó de una prisión federal en Nueva York, en la cual estaba recluido, acabando con todos los guardias de seguridad. Estaba claro que Sylar no dudaba en poner en peligro el futuro de todos nosotros para recuperar a su hermano muerto, y su vida anterior. Todo lo que había perdido. Cogí la mano de Sylar, mientras me concentraba. Sylar se esfumó en un suspiro, de camino a su tiempo y lugar.

A dónde le correspondía.

—¿Se ha acabado? —preguntó Claire a mi espalda, con voz acongojada, al ver como había restituido a Sylar.

—No, queda trabajo por realizar —dije girándome y mirando a la cara con resignación.

**_POV: Mohinder Suresh_**

_«Durme como un ángel»_ pensé al ver como Molly, que soñaba tranquilamente en su cama. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía así. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado, mientras me dirigía al despacho, para tomarme unas aspirinas y quitarme este maldito dolor de cabeza. Me debía haber quedado dormido tras la visita de la agente Hanson. Lo último que recordaba era su estampa en la puerta diciéndome que no tenía miedo a Sylar. _«¡Yo tampoco lo debo tener!»_ Tenía que ponerme manos a la obra. La agente Hanson tenía las manos atadas, mientras el mundo desconociese a Sylar. _«Tengo que hacerlo»_ recapacité. Para proteger al rebaño tenía que separar los lobos, como Sylar, de los inocentes. Pero necesitaría ayuda. Ayuda de alguien que pudiese ser escuchado, alguien importante. Empecé a rebuscar en mi fichero telefónico, pasando ficha por ficha, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Marqué el número en el teléfono y esperé hasta que al final dio señal.

—Nathan Petrelli, ¿dígame? —sonó a través del auricular.

—Soy yo, Mohinder Suresh —dije y tras unos segundos, continué—. Tenemos que hablar…

**_POV: Clare Bennet_**

Sandra había terminado su tarea, había borrado los recuerdos de todos los implicados. El FBI, Parkman, Hanson. Y ahora que estábamos enfrente de mi nueva casa, también de mi familia. Yo era el último cabo por atar de su plan.

Un solo gesto más y desaparecería todo. Entendía porque Peter había querido cambiar el pasado: porque podía hacerlo. Y ahora me encontraba con la misma posibilidad y lo único que hacía era seguir los pasos de esta condenada mujer.

—Te odio —maldije de todo corazón, cuando ella se disponía a borrarme la memoria. Bajó el brazo alzado y me miró a los ojos, con una mirada que me pedía una explicación—. Me has enseñado lo que va ha suceder y me torturas haciéndome saber que no voy a poder cambiarlo.

—No sabrás qué es lo que va ha suceder. He venido a impedir que las cosas camb… —comenzó a decir.

—Te odio —repetí intentando grabar ese odio en mi mente, lo más profundamente posible—. Te odio porque puede salvar una vida y tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó ella viendo el desagrado que le causaba.

—Miedo a las consecuencias. Puedes evitar que Sylar exista una vez más. Y no haces algo, cuando puedes hacerlo —dije firmemente—. Aunque no lo vaya a recordar te odio, te odio, te odio… —repetí mientras lloraba y veía a través de mis ojos humedecidos, su mano acercarse a mi frente. Odiaba ese poder con toda mi alma. Esa sensación de impotencia.

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

"Knock, Knock" sonó la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Mientras me levantaba de la cama, me había acostado con la ropa puesta y con el estomago vacío. Y notaba el hambre rugiendo en mis tripas. "Knock,…" sonó una vez más la puerta, antes de que abriese la puerta a la impaciente agente Hanson.

—Nunca te has dicho que eres como una patada en el culo —le saludé "amistosamente".

—Tengo buenas noticias… —comenzó a decir.

—…El juez federal a congelado las cuentas del grupo Linderman —terminé por ella la frase. Se mostró molesta por mi intromisión en sus pensamientos, pero se lo tiene merecido por despertarme.

_«Falta algo»_ pensé.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta la habitación de hotel?

No recordaba nada desde que salimos de Primatech Paper.

—Ha llamado tu esposa, Janice —comentó Hanson, al ver que no estaba escuchando sus pensamientos—. Me dio un mensaje para ti "acertaste con el color".

_«¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?»_ me preguntaba.

Pero en la mente de Audrey había las mismas preguntas que en la mía. Hasta que dejé de pensar en el agujero que tenía en mi mente, y empecé a recordar la ecografía de Janice, y habitación pintada de…

—Niño —suspiré casi sin voz, y después solté un grito que sobresaltó a Hanson—. ¡Es un niño! ¡Un niño!

Cogí en volandas a la agente Hanson, presa de la emoción, mientras ella estaba paralizada por la sorpresa de mi arranque.

_«¡Suéltame!»_ me vino de su mente.

Y la dejé tranquilamente en el suelo, recuperando el resuello.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso —me amenazó con los ojos.

_«Y ni se te ocurra contarlo» _pensó como ultimátum.

Un niño, al final me había salido con la mía.

Un pequeño Mattew Parkman Júnior.

**_POV: Sandra Parkman_**

_«Te odio»_ recordé las palabras de Claire una y otra vez.

Aquellas palabras me habían dolido terriblemente. Y mientras veía cómo se dirigía hacia su casa, su nueva casa, seguía recordando lo que me había dicho. Era cierto, tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Desde que era pequeña siempre no había querido destacar, ser normal. Cuando estaba claro que había nacido para hacer grandes cosas.

Claire se giró en el último momento antes de entrar a su hogar, para mirar al otro lado de la calle, dónde estaba yo. Seguramente se preguntaría quién era la desconocida que estaba mirándola. O tal vez un susurro en su alma le avisaría quién era yo. No le había borrado la experiencia, tan sólo se la había escondido. Tal vez cuando llegase el momento oportuno, ella pudiera cambiar el pasado, yo no podría cambiar las cosas. Pero ella sí podría marcar la diferencia. Dejó de mirarme y se encaminó hacia el interior de su casa, ajena al futuro que le aguardaba.

—Adiós, madre —me despedí, con una lágrima, cómo hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba. Tal vez ya no había lugar para mí, tal vez nunca vaya a nacer. Mientras me concentraba para dirigirme al lugar y época que me correspondía, pensaba que no sabría qué me esperaba. Sería todo una incógnita, pero una cosa estaba clara, la historia no volvería ser igual.

**FIN**


End file.
